


Как скажешь, Дживс

by Make_believe_world



Series: Невинность [2]
Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: Дживс узнает, что Берти не так невинен, как кажется.





	Как скажешь, Дживс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Know Best, Jeeves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398) by [JaneTurenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne). 



> Бета Sige

Каждое утро Берти тщательно осматривает себя в зеркале: он уверен, скоро у него волосы начнут сыпаться от отчаяния — и оттого, что ночами он одной рукой дергает русые все-еще-не-слишком длинные локоны, пока другая рука занята чем-то совсем иным. Вустеровская физиономия и не намекает на переполняющий его восторг, но когда он решил эту головоломку — наконец-то! — Берти испытывает такое облегчение, что словами не описать.  
  
Помог невинный флирт, которым пропитано их общение с Джинджером с тех самых пор, как оба начали брить щеки. Не то чтобы Дживс застал их в позе преступления… нет, с этими словами что-то не так. Ну да ладно, потом вспомнит. Просто выражение Бертиного лица, то, которое все ставит на свои места, Дживс никогда раньше не видел. А тут он ловит последний отблеск этого выражения — и замирает на месте с лицом еще более каменным, чем обычно, — и у Берти в голове зажигается лампочка. Джинджер не замечает эту внезапную перемену в Дживсе, а если бы и заметил, ничего бы не понял, но он точно видит, что Берти вдруг отстраняется в далекие дали и шлет ему не совсем тонкие намеки отчалить уже наконец. Дживс на время испарился, но он всегда знает, когда Берти его хочет — то есть, хочет более срочно, чем обычно, — и через мгновение после ухода Джинджера он уже стоит у пианино. Берти смотрит в окно, оперевшись о стекло рукой, в позе чуть драматичнее обычного, и когда он слышит: «Сэр?» — тихий шелест, почти неуловимый для человеческого уха, — то, что было лишь догадкой, превращается в уверенность.  
  
Берти разворачивается к Дживсу, и внезапно каждый атом его тела излучает секс.  
  
Дживсу нет равных в умении выглядеть настолько равнодушным, насколько это вообще возможно. Тело его не шевелится. Но даже Дживс не запретит зрачкам расшириться при виде Берти — милого, невинного, неискушенного Берти, который смотрит на него так. Может, он думает, что дальше этого разговора они не зайдут, но вот Берти подходит ближе. Совершенная чувственность в движении каждого его мускула — самый эротичный опыт во всей Дживсовой жизни, и он не ругает себя за молчание только по одной причине: способноть шевелить языком решительно его покинула.  
  
— И снова я проявил обычную свою недалекость, Дживс, — мурчит Берти, стоя меньше чем в полуметре от него. Дживс теперь уверен, что ему все снится. Он трудился всю жизнь, но никак не мог заработать право услышать из Бертиных губ свое имя, произнесенное таким тоном. — Я все неправильно понял. Не удивительно, конечно, мы же говорим обо мне, но два года даже для твоего покорного — срок слишком долгий.  
  
Дживс пытается ответить, на пробу, и безо всякого удивления обнаруживает, что его предположение оказалось абсолютно верным: он не может произнести ни звука. Берти улыбается и облизывает губы так быстро, что Дживс уверен: этот развратный жест ему привиделся. Берти медленно обходит Дживса по кругу — достаточно близко, чтобы дотронуться, возникни у него такое желание, но слишко далеко для случайного касания. Дживс не знает, чего боится больше.  
  
— Видишь ли, я думал, ты такой же, как другие мужчины. Глупо с моей стороны, я же точно знал, как не похож ты на других, но вот же. Я встречал многих мужчин, в Итоне, и Оксфорде, и позже, и все они хотели парней робких и томных. А я хорошо подхожу на эту роль: светлые волосы, голубые глаза, герци… гарци… Дживс, какое я слово ищу?  
  
Инстинкты помогают ему справиться с шоком:  
  
— Грациозный, сэр, — хрипло отвечает он. Берти улыбается и продолжает:  
  
— Оно самое. Спасибо, Дживс. Светловолосый, голубоглазый и грациозный. Да еще моя обычная жизнерадостность. — И тут Берти улыбается, настоящей, Бертиной улыбкой, и это пугает и вселяет уверенность больше, что все, что было до этого; эта улыбка напоминает Дживсу, что так и есть: настоящий Бертрам Вустер говорит все эти вещи, стоит перед ним в этой позе, смотрит на него бесстрашным взглядом. — Основные ингредиенты у меня есть, а играть наивность получается инстинктивно, я сам иногда забываю, что знаю о некоторых вещах больше, чем даю понять другим. Я привык, что все мужчины, которые меня желали, хотели чистоту голубки, а я так мечтал, чтобы меня захотел ты, что даже слегка переигрывал. И это, похоже, было чертовски глупо.  
  
Дживс все еще не может связать воедино больше нескольких слов, поэтому выговаривает только:  
  
— Захотел вас, сэр?  
  
— Ты ведь меня хочешь, Дживс, — утверждает Берти с восхитительной самоуверенностью, а язык его тела вопит о соблазнении с мощностью тысячи децибел. — Разве нет?  
  
Голова у Дживса совсем ватная, и все равно он понимает, что на этот вопрос никак нельзя ответить честно, а в шестеренках словно что-то застряло, и он не знает, что ему делать. Он пытается потянуть время: «В каком смысле, сэр?», и в ту же секунду осознает, во что себя втянул. Берти безжалостно усмехается, и Дживс понимает, что спуску ему не будет.  
  
— Ну, в эту самую минуту хочешь, скажем, сорвать с меня одежду, прижать к роялю и трахать до тех пор, пока…  
  
Это уже слишком даже для легендарной Дживсовой выдержки. Берти внезапно понимает, что он и в самом деле прижат к роялю, а руки Дживса гладят его везде одновременно, и уже через четверть секунды он отвечает на поцелуй щедро и с той же несдержанной страстью, которую получает. Дживс словно желает поглотить его целиком. Берти никогда не чувствовал ничего настолько чудесного и точно взорвется, если Дживс остановится. А если не остановится — взорвется все равно.  
  
Дживсов сюртук и Бертин пиджак куда-то запропастились, но Берти с удивлением замечает, что руки, расстегивающие его пуговицы, дрожат, и это даже больше, чем поцелуи и нагота, убеждает его в реальности и силе Дживсового желания.  
  
— Дживс, в кровать, — выдыхает он в перерыве между поцелуями.  
  
Дживс стягивает с него галстук и бросает назад через плечо.  
  
— Нет. — Его рот прижимается к основанию шеи Берти, и у того подгибаются колени. Берти может только поднять брови на подобную беспрецедентность: ему не просто отказали, но и лишили почетного обращения.  
  
— Эй, Дживс, кто у нас здесь главный?  
  
Дживс отстраняется и впивается в Берти взглядом, от которого упрямые пуговицы на рубашке должны растаять, Берти в этом уверен, как тает все внутри у него самого.  
  
— Здесь, Бертрам? — переспрашивает Дживс и, пока Берти дрожит при звуке своего имени на этих губах, скользит ладонями по Бертиным бедрам, подталкивает к роялю и приподнимает его. Ноги Берти сами обвивают талию Дживса, а руки Дживса остаются придержать ту часть Бертиной анатомии, которой сейчас поддержка нужнее всего. — Я.  
  
Теперь очередь Берти вылупиться и проглотить язык. Он выдыхает так хрипло, только что горло не оцарапал, и успевает пискнуть: «Ладно», как Дживс снова принимается мародерствовать у него во рту (еще одно проявление крови викингов?). Только, конечно, на этот раз он мародерствует, не отнимая великолепных рук от Бертиного зада и спины, а предсказуемо впечатляющий член трется сквозь ткань брюк, и поцелуй, который до этого был, по мнению Берти, непревзойденным, становится в миллион раз лучше. Где-то в отдаленном здравом уголке сознания мысль о брюках звенит диссонансом, поэтому он опускает руки — которые наконец дорвались до удовольствия, до сегодняшнего дня казавшегося невозможным: ерошили Дживсовы волосы на затылке — и пытается разобраться с Дживсовой ширинкой. Дело непростое, даже если на нем сосредоточиться — под таким-то углом, — но соблазн увидеть Дживса обнаженным кажется слишком уж…  
  
— «На месте преступления»! — выкрикивает Берти, не удосужившись оторваться от Дживсовых губ, поэтому выходит что-то вроде: «мммфф!». Дживс, похоже, собирается уточнить, в чем дело, что недопустимо, поэтому Берти кладет руку Дживсу на шею, просто на всякий случай. Вторая рука остается где-то в районе Дживсовой талии, но можно и не надеяться разобраться со всеми этими пуговицами одной рукой, так что он ныряет в несносные слои ткани, чтобы по-дружески Дживса полапать.  
  
Дживс шипит (Берти не очень хорошо понимает посреди лобызаний, каким образом он решил, что это именно шипение, но уверен, что это оно) и делает то самое, чего Берти хотел избежать, viz., разрывает поцелуй. Берти беззастенчиво дуется и плотно сжимает пальцы вокруг его члена.  
  
— Дживс, в чем дело? Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я остановился?  
  
Голос Дживса отражает намек на внутреннюю борьбу:  
  
— Это было бы весьма благоразумно, если ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я… — Дживс колеблется, а Берти, сообразив, хохочет:  
  
— Трахнул меня? — дразнит он, тронутый и почему-то возбужденный Дживсовым нежеланием произнести вслух то, что он точно желает сделать. — Тебе не нравится слово? Я могу потребовать, чтобы ты взял меня. Или поимел…  
  
Сначала Берти кажется, что у Дживса вдруг отказали ноги, но мысль слишком нелепа, чтобы воспринимать ее всерьез. Нет, решает Берти, это движение слишком сдержанное, чтобы считаться падением. Просто Дживс, похоже, решил, что перейти в горизонтальную плоскость будет разумным шагом, а пол оказался ближайшей доступной горизонтальной поверхностью, вот на полу они и оказались. Не то чтобы Берти хорошо все это осознает: Дживс лежит прямо на нем, и пальцы снова его слушаются. Внезапно Берти оказывается сильно обнаженнее, чем раньше: рубашка распахнута, сорочка задрана на самый верх, брюки остались только в его воспоминаниях, а в белье Дживс вцепился так, что заставляет Берти поверить — он останется без него еще до следующего вдоха, а будет ли оно после этого целым — другой вопрос. Полная противоположность все еще одетому Дживсу. Берти винит в этом себя, поэтому снова лезет к Дживсовой ширинке. На этот раз ему все-таки удается расстегнуть одну пуговицу. Дживс так стремительно продвигается вниз по его телу, и Берти улавливает отблеск тех способностей, которые позволяют его камердинеру возникать и исчезать по желанию. На мгновение он решает, что можно и запротестовать, но потом до него доходит, что Дживс оставил его совсем без одежды и что его член исчез у Дживса во рту.  
  
В отличие от многих, Берти никогда не умел одновременно гладить себя по животу и стучать по макушке (несмотря на многочасовые тренировки особо скучными днями в «Трутнях»), поэтому странно, что у него получилось откинуть голову, зажмуриться, вскинуть руки и выкрикнуть: «Боже, Дживс!» в одно и то же время, но отчаянные времена требуют. Дживс в этом деле так же хорош, как и в любом другом — то есть свехчеловечески хорош, и если пять секунд спустя Берти все еще не кончил ему в горло, то это чудо почище воскресения Лазаря (то, что Берти в такую минуту может вспомнить о каком-то там Лазаре, только подтверждает, что приз за знание Святого Писания получен вполне заслуженно. А может и нет — ведь в Писании довольно строго осуждается то, чем он сейчас занимается). И все же он не поставит и шиллинга, даже при ста к одному, что продержится пять минут, и пытается донести это до Дживса.  
  
— Дживс, — выдыхает он. И глагола за обращением не следует. — Дживс, старина, — делает он вторую попытку, которая от первой отличается только тем, что звучит на пол-октавы выше, а еще Берти уже на несколько секунд ближе к самому потрясающему оргазму в истории человечества. — Дживс, стой! — удается ему, но удовлетворение от успеха тает, когда Дживс подчиняется и смотрит на него с укоризной. — Я не хочу… — Кажется, умение заканчивать предложения снова его покинуло. — Один.  
  
Берти знает, что Дживс поймет. Он кусает губу и мягко просит:  
  
— Дживс, пожалуйста, разденься. Хочу на тебя посмотреть. — Берти краснеет впервые за вечер, внезапно осознав, чем они тут занимаются. И по тому, как смягчается лицо Дживса, он готов поспорить, что и Дживс это понял.  
  
Дживс становится на колени по обе стороны от Берти и раздевается быстро и без лишних движений, не отрывая от него глаз, и это постепенное обнажение кожи невероятно интимно. Дживс ложится рядом с Берти, заключает в объятия и целует, не так страстно, как раньше, но совсем по-другому страстно. Потом они смотрят друг на друга и не думают о том, что их обнаженные тела прижимаются друг к другу. Берти кладет ладонь Дживсу на шею, гладит кожу за ухом и большим пальцем — скулу.  
  
— Дживс… — запинается он, — ты же знаешь, что это значит для меня больше, чем просто…  
  
Дживс разворачивает его ладонь и целует.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он так просто и торжественно и смотрит так искренне и открыто, что Берти не сомневается ни на секунду.  
  
Он жмурится, и лицо его искажается от эмоций.  
  
— О, Дживс, скажи еще.  
  
Он не видит Дживсову улыбку, но слышит ее в его словах:  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Бертрам.  
  
Дживс не успевает договорить, как Берти бросается его целовать, стараясь впитаться в Дживса через губы, что должно быть не очень-то приятно, но почему-то очень даже наоборот.  
  
— А я тебя тоже люблю, — вспоминает он, когда рот Дживса перемещается на Бертину шею, а его бедра трутся о Бертины.  
  
— Это для меня не новость, — шепчет Дживс ему на ухо, и Берти понимает, каким чудом он избежал обращения «сэр», — но мне очень приятно это слышать.  
  
После этого говорить уже не о чем. Берти знает, что, несмотря на все его похотливые фантазии, их первый раз будет именно таким, и в каком-то смысле этому рад. Нет, он очень даже хочет почувствовать Дживса внутри себя, но в двух прижатых друг к другу членах, в телах, вцепившихся друг в друга что есть мочи, есть какое-то равенство, и что-то прекрасное и метафоричное есть в том, что, чем ближе они друг к другу, тем сильнее наслаждение. Дживс сжимает руками бедра Берти и трется о него в ровном, сводящем с ума темпе, но так сильно, что Берти просто не может собрать мозги в кучу и попросить его двигаться побыстрее. Пока внутри растет сладкое и горячее нечто, Берти может только вцепится в спину Дживса изо всех сил, словно в спасательный круг. Он знает, этому нечто расти осталось недолго — честно говоря, уже после первого прикосновения губ к губам ему серьезно грозила внезапная липкость, — но судя по судорожным поцелуям всего, до чего Дживс может дотянуться, и бешеному сердцебиению, которое, кажется, не Бертино, Дживсу тоже осталось недолго. И Берти вдруг понимает, что он еще не все сказал, не позвал Дживса по имени, и он зовет, и зовет, и зовет, и вот он уже не дышит, и либо закрыл глаза, либо внезапно ослеп от восторга, и ему все равно что именно, и вот пальцы Дживса так сжимают его бедра, что это должно быть больно, но ощущается почему-то только правильно…  
  
Следующее, что Берти осознает, это что скоро он вспомнит собственное имя и что в последний раз он ощущал нечто подобное очень давно. Открыть глаза стоит трудов того парня, Геркулеса, но зато он выясняет, что все-таки не ослеп, и что лицо Дживса всего в паре дюймов от его собственного, а синие глаза смотрят на него внимательно, но нежно. Добравшись только до «Бертрам У.» в вопросе о собственном имени, Берти решает, что углубляться дальше в лингвистические дебри будет неразумно, поэтому улыбается Дживсу так широко, как позволяют лицевые мышцы. Судя по изгибу Дживсовых губ, сообщение достигло адресата.  
  
Берти на пробу потягивается и обнаруживает, что поверхность, на которой он лежит, царапается и к тому же не то чтобы мягкая.  
  
— Дживс. — Это имя он забыть никогда не сможет. Стоило ему слететь с губ, остальное сказалось само собой: — Почему именно ты наложил nolle prosequi на кроватный вопрос?  
  
Где-то в районе груди что-то зловеще гудит, и Берти понимает, что Дживс смеется, и впрямь смеется. Он никогда не слышал этот звук и не понимает, как так получилось, что он жил без него всю жизнь.  
  
— В ту минуту мне показалось, что кровать слишком далеко, сэр, — все так же смеясь, отвечает Дживс. Берти надувает губы.  
  
— Что, Дживс, снова начинаешь мне «сэркать»? Понимаю, «Бертрама» ты хочешь приберечь для особых случаев, но давай сначала оденемся, а потом уже вернемся к формальностям?  
  
Дживс смотрит на него взглядом, который иначе как «тлеющий» не назовешь.  
  
— В таком случае, Бертрам, я полагаю, что случай вернуться к формальному обращению представится нам очень нескоро.  
  
Берти задумывается на мгновение. Он уже стал экспертом в дживсовском, но все равно понимает не сразу. А когда все-таки понимает, награждает Дживса еще одной улыбкой во все лицо:  
  
— Звучит просто потрясно, Дживс. А сейчас мы можем лечь в кровать?  
  
Дживс задумывается.  
  
— Нет, Бертрам, я так не думаю.  
  
Лицо Берти выдает замешательство:  
  
— Но Дживс…  
  
Это происходит так быстро, что Берти ничего не замечает. Теоретически он понимает, что Дживс подхватил его и уложил на диван, но черта с два он это помнит. В любом случае, думать о таких вещах ему некогда, потому что Дживс лежит на нем сверху и целует просто потрясающе.  
  
— По-моему, она все еще слишком далеко, — говорит Дживс, глядя на него сияющим взглядом.  
  
— Как скажешь, Дживс, — соглашается Берти и возвращается к более важным вещам.


End file.
